


Effectively Choking the Chicken

by nimrod_9



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimrod_9/pseuds/nimrod_9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape in the Head Master's office with the rubber chicken - for HP_wankfest 2009</p>
            </blockquote>





	Effectively Choking the Chicken

Severus slammed the office door, and was greeted by a gentle whoosh instead of a loud bang. Bugger! Minerva had, no doubt, put a cushioning charm on it after their last meeting. He shuttered all the portraits as he strode to the desk and threw himself into the chair, his face like a thunderstorm ready to unleash its fury.

He was angry with the Carrows for being malicious cretins. He was fuming that Potter was taking so long on his camping trip. He was irritated by Minerva's attitude. He was livid that his lover was playing house with an Auror, no matter his claims of duty. He was more than a little annoyed that his quarters were under visual and audio surveillance. He was extremely sexually frustrated, which brought him right back to Remus, again.

They had been lovers since Remus had come to Hogwarts to teach, with a brief respite after another not to be named Shrieking Shack incident. Remus had taken him from celibacy and wanking to an exhilarating, innovative, very active and exceptionally satisfying sex life. It was no myth that werewolves were insatiable. He had gotten used to it, in fact, liked it. He more then liked it, and now he missed it and missed Remus. Sodding Gryffindor he had made him soppy and randy as a teenager as well.

Severus got up and stalked around the office. He couldn't go back to his rooms without someone knowing and probably watching; he'd take care of this problem right here. Checking the tiny loo's medicine cabinet he found lube, he didn't want to think about that too deeply. Then he rummaged through the cupboard under the sink, a few Quidditch magazines and a rubber chicken. Of course, what else would Albus have kept in his loo. Severus shook his head. The magazines were of no use, the boys were all fully clothed and not an arse on a broom in sight, mores the pity. He checked the chicken for spells before picking it up. Interesting really, it was quite malleable with the beak open at one end and the frilled feet dangled at the other. He stepped out of the loo with the chicken and lube in hand.

A pervert. He was a pervert to think of doing this, but the chicken's beak was soft and inviting, and he couldn't believe what he was thinking about doing with the feet. A spell stoked the fire as he whispered an incantation, making the room more comfortable. Stripping methodically, he placed his clothes neatly on the desk; sock stuffed boots were placed underneath it. He glanced around the room before transfiguring the woolen throw on the sofa into fur. The silky dark pelt almost matched his hair color. He carefully placed it across the sofa so he could sit on it. The pelt was incredibly soft and sensual, almost too decadent for words. He waved his wand once and the chicken's neck and beak lengthened and enlarged. The second wave caused the feet to fuse together and make them stiff, leaving the frilled ends free.

He wiggled his arse against the sensuous fur, spreading his legs a bit so the lovely hide could massage his balls. With a slight shiver, he poured lube into his hand, and then slid it slowly along his already firming cock. Oh, yes he'd missed this. He took long slow strokes along his cock, watching it grow harder and more flushed. As he closed his eyes, he tipped his head back while retaining the steady pace of his hand. He used his other hand to rub his balls against the fur under him. Squirming slightly as the pressure built, he released them and ran his hand up over his hip to his chest.

He fiddled with his nipple ring - a plain, white gold hoop. It surprised him even now how much he liked the way it looked and felt. He had quite a collection of rings, many of his favorites bought while he and Remus were on holiday in Las Vegas at a store aptly named Body Candy. His hand quickened on his cock, as he thought about the other piercing they'd talked about. He moved his hand to toy with his nipple again, before reaching to grasp the chicken.

Carefully, he lubed the chicken's throat and feet, along with his cock. He opened the beak and pressed the head of his cock in. A groan escaped him. Taking the feet he fluttered them behind his balls. Merlin, it felt good. He pushed one lubed finger against he opening, sliding it in and out a few times before adding another finger. Slowly he pulled his fingers out and clasp the chicken feet tightly together as he pushed them inside. Once the frilled feet were past the ring of muscle the stiffened legs slip in easily. He worked the legs around a bit before one the feet brushed his prostate. It was heavenly, but not enough.

Roughly, he shoved his cock all the way into the chicken. It was rubber so the slide wasn't exactly smooth, but more of a grab, pull and slide. Severus sighed. It was quite like a perfect out of sync fuck, without having to think about it. His balls were now trapped in a rubber cocoon between the chicken feet and the neck; it was making them hotter and sweaty. Actually, he was becoming hot and sweaty all over. He brushed a hand through the light sheen of perspiration that was not clinging to his chest and rubbed it over his nipples giving his ring a tug.

His body strained toward orgasm. His arse rocked against the feet, but he held his hand to a sedate pace. He was panting now. One hand tightened its grip on his cock, the other clawing impatiently at his nipple ring. He brought himself to the edge, twice. The rubber tickling his prostate was almost too much. He was so close again, but he wanted to wait just a bit longer. His hand slipped pulling the chicken's beak roughly across his sensitive underside of his cock head, and he exploded like a cannon. The orgasm had him quaking, breathing so harshly he was light-headed. His release was a tangible thing as it washed through him.

He lay perfectly still for a few moments, until his damp skin began to feel chilled. Not quite sated but more able to focus again, he cast a quick spell cleaning both himself and the chicken, and then another spell returned the rubber novelty to its customary shape. With the same practiced, precise movements as when he'd taken them off, he put his clothing back on. He felt a stab of regret when he put on his vest that covered his nipple ring, making him an asexual being again. There was, of course, nothing to be done about that now.

He settled himself behind the headmaster's desk; there was, as always, work to be done.


End file.
